Inn (Breath of the Wild)
An Inn is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Inns can be found in villages and towns, as well as the many stables found throughout Hyrule. All inns allows Link to sleep until a designated in-game time; morning (5:00 a.m.), noon (12:00 p.m.), or night (9:00 p.m.). Sleeping at an inn will fully restore Link's Heart Containers for 20 Rupees. Alternatively, Link can sleep in a soft bed for 40 Rupees. Doing so will fully restore and overfill Link's hearts by 1. The inns at Tarrey Town and Korok Forest can be used free of charge, but do not overfill Link's Heart Containers as they only offer basic beds. Inns Most towns, villages, and settlements offer basic inn where Link can sleep in a Bed. Some offer softer beds, while some will only offer standard beds. While Stables also function as Inns, it is just an additional function of Stables as they are primarily meant as places to register, board, and access Link's horses. In addition to sleeping, inns also serve as places where travelers can sit and rest before continuing on their journey, or places where visitors can stay while visiting. Thus inns can be a good place to talk to travelers and other guests staying at inns. Additionally sometimes certain villagers will take refuge inside inns if it is raining. Though all inns differ in appearance, size, and layout they can be easily identified by a crescent moon symbol which is used by most inns in Hyrule. This symbol usually appears on signs, flags, or decoration inside and around an inn. Additionally a Crescent Moon icon is used to represent Inns on the Sheikah Slate's map. List of Inns * Fishing Resort - Lurelin Village * Great Deku Tree's Navel - Korok Forest * Inn - Kara Kara Bazaar * Inn - Tarrey Town * Shuteye Inn - Kakariko Village * The Great Ton Pu Inn - Hateno Village Special Inns There are four special inns in Breath of the Wild, each residing in the main city of a race in Hyrule. These inns all offer a special service to Link for 80 Rupees, which will fully restore and overfill Link's hearts by 3, as well as overfilling Link's Stamina Wheel by a full circle. List of special inns * Hotel Oasis - Located in Gerudo Town and offers Link a bed and a spa plan. * Rollin' Inn - Located in Goron City and offers Link a bed and Goron massage. * Seabed Inn - Located in Zora's Domain and offers Link a blissful water bed. * Swallow's Roost - Located in Rito Village and offers Link a Rito-down bed. Gallery ;Inns File:Breath of the Wild Lurelin Village Lurelin Inn (East Necluda).png|Fishing Resort interior File:Breath of the Wild Inns Great Deku Tree's Navel (Korok Forest).png|Great Deku Tree's Navel interior File:Breath of the Wild Kakariko Village Shuteye Inn (West Necluda).png|Shuteye Inn exterior ;Special Inns File:Breath of the Wild Gerudo Town (Gerudo Desert) Hotel Oasis (Exterior).png|Hotel Oasis exterior File:Breath of the Wild Goron City Rollin' Inn (Eldin Provience).png|Rollin' Inn exterior File:Breath of the Wild Zora's Domain Seabed Inn (Lanayru Great Spring).png|Seabed Inn interior File:Breath of the Wild Rito Village Swallow's Roost (interior - Tabantha Frontier).png|Swallow's Roost interior See also * Link's House * Stable * Woodcutter's House Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations Category:Inns